Apartment Twenty Three
by Zena'sSilentSerenity
Summary: Maximum Ride is a cheerleader in training to be pro. Living two lives. Badass girl by day, loud cheerleader by night. When Fang moves to her school, will she be able to keep her cheerleader life a secret? Or will she tell all to the boy in Apartment twenty three?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. **

**How're you guys? Well… this is my first time writing a story, so please judge nicely? LOL thanks. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Summary: Maximum Ride is a cheerleader in training to be pro. Living two lives. Badass girl by day, loud cheerleader by night. When Fang moves to her school, will she be able to keep her cheerleader life a secret? Or will she tell all to the boy in Apartment twenty three? **

**Okay! Hope you like it! **

**Without further ado, **

**Apartment Twenty-Three **

**Max P.O.V.**

Sunlight streamed onto my face from the open window beside my bed as my eyes snapped open and my dark brown eyes flashed to the alarm clock on the table beside my bed.

12:00 PM

Flashed at me in neon green letters.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

I sprang out of bed, barley even flinching when my toes touched the ice cold hardwood floor. I padded across the floor and pulled my door open.

"Iggy! Get up. I fucked up. AGAIN" I screamed in my still half-asleep voice. I slammed my door to put force to my words and skidded across the floor to my dresser, pulling the bottom drawer open, revealing my practice clothes.

Cheer practice that is. I pulled out a pair of black drawstring sweatpants and a purple tank top. I kicked the drawer clothes as I kicked off my old sleep clothes and pulled on my semi- clean clothes. Hey, give me a break. Some of us are just too damn lazy to do our own laundry. Thank god for mothers. Can't live with them. Can't live without them.

Picking up a hair tie off my dresser, I slung my dirty blonde hair into my pony tail. Shh don't tell my mom, but I plan on dying the tips blue… just because I can.

Picking up my black drawstring bag, I slung it up onto my back and picked up my cheer shoes. Best way to describe them? Light weight tennis shoes. Easy to move in. Yada yada yada.

And… now I know why I'll never be able to sell anything in my life!

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I put it into over drive, racing down the stairs and barley stopping to push my feet into my tennis shoes.

My brother, Iggy, stumbled in, pulling up his sagging jeans in the process. His blue eyes met mine as he racked a finger through his messy strawberry blonde hair.

"Max. Set your motherfucking alarm for fucks sake" He said, in his pissy voice. I rolled my eyes and shoved him toward the front door. Iggy and I? We aren't very sociable when we wake up. Go figure.

He grabbed his keys before I slammed the front door shut. Oops? Sorry mom.

I hopped up in the bed of his black Silverado. I felt the car start up as we backed out of the driveway. I slide down to sit on my ass as we bumped along the road. Banging my fist against the back window, I made a "go faster" sign at Iggy. Instantly the car started to move faster and faster as we raced along the road.

I watched the car behind us get farther and farther back as I held on tight as the Silverado started going uphill toward Marietta, GA gym.

Home sweet home.

The window against my back slide open and I had to move forward so I wouldn't slide in beside Iggy.

"Ten seconds Max" I smirked as the window slide closed and I stood up, gaining my balance quickly. I started counting backwards from ten in my head.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

I stood up on the edge of the truck bed, resting my hand against the top of the truck and bent my knees slightly.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

With one swift movement, I bent my knees further and launched myself from the truck bed, and landed on my feet with a hard _thud _on the asphalt. My brother's head appeared out of the driver window as he sped off down the hill, he shot me the bird before driving the rest of the way down the hill.

I rolled my eye and sighed.

"Brothers" I said, kicking up rocks as I walked to the front door, pulling it open with a strong tug.

"Max!" Screams erupted from the girls and guys stretching on the mats. I tossed my bag to one side and came into the middle. I made a motion for them all to stand up with my hands. Most did except for a couple of the little girls and Mandy, a flyer girl who broke her ankle last week.

"We pumped?" I asked. I got a few nods and smiles.

"We pumped!?" I asked a bit louder. More nods and a few people screamed yes.

"WE PUMPED!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"YES!" Everyone in the gym exploded and I smiled. This really was my family away from my family. My home away from home.

"Bring it in" I said, putting my hand in the middle. My hand was pilled below a bunch of hands. Guy hands. Sweaty hands. Pale hands. Dark-skinned hands and tan hands.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry" I started and I got a few smiles and a few strange looks from the new girls.

"I'm really such a lady. I wear the blue and green but my name is ORANGE baby" I finished and all of hands went up in the air with excited whistles and screams.

A whistle blew and our coach walked in. Coach Macintyre. A short lady with some really awesome muscles. Her long black hair that was usually down her back was tied up into a bun. Her soft green eyes met my blue and she smiled softly at me.

"Nice to see you Max" She said with a chuckle before getting her serious face on.

"We need a captain All-star girls and boy" Macintyre started before waving at Brad, the only guy in the whole All-star teams. She backed off the mat slowly, knowing that a meltdown was about to start.

"So choose" she finished in a rush as we all too sides on either sides of the mats. I got shoved forward along with one other girl. Megan. Megan sure didn't fight the cheer stereotype with her prissy attitude. Cheerleaders are supposed to be role models for younger kids, not bitches like all of society thinks we are.

We met each other in the center of the mats. She was about a few inches taller than me, but that didn't stop me from shooting her daggers.

"Bitch" She coughed out.

"Wanna be" I dragged out, forming a smirk on my face. Coach Macintyre coughed, coming back onto the mats. She scanned down her lists of difficulties on the team and pointed at one.

"Whoever does the best Chin Chin gets to be captain. Fair enough, okay" She said. Megan and I groaned as she backed away. Chin chin? One ugly cheerleading move. But most of our team has problems doing this stunt. Even me. Greaat.

"Max first" Megan spit out and I rolled my eyes but nodded.

My eyes scanned the ground and I pointed at four base girls in the middle of the line and motioned them forward. They ran up and one of the stronger girls put her hands down in a basket like position while the other two girls stood beside her while one stood in front of me, acting as my spotter and the person who would hopefully catch me if I started falling to my death.

I sat my foot in her hand and pushed myself up using the other girl's shoulders. I got pushed higher and higher into air as two other hands grabbed onto my foot. I nodded at Coach Macintyre and she nodded back.

I stretched my leg out before biting down on my lip hard. I tilted to the side a bit before stretching out my arms and bringing my leg up to about the middle part of my leg. I bent my knee and touched the toe of my shoe to my chin and smiled. The gym exploded into claps and whistles as Macintyre smiled.

"Nice form Max. Bring it down" She finished before taking a seat onto a few stacked mats.

"Ready?" I asked a yes came from below. I forced myself to fall backwards, stretching my legs out. I was caught and placed on the ground.

I slapped my bases high fives as crying erupted from Megan.

"It's not fair. That bitch gets everything" She screamed, tears running down my face.

"Excuse me?" I said, stepping up to her. Like a hurricane, her anger boiled inside of her and she dug her mile long finger nails into my arms, scratching down and shoved me back hard. I stumbled backward, falling on my ass.

Now, Coach Macintyre can live with almost anything. She doesn't care about cussing. Or about name calling, because really, which girls doesn't call another girl a bitch once in her life? The ONLY thing she can't stand is fighting in her own gym. If you get caught fighting inside, you get cut from the team with no discussion. Now fighting inside? Sure, go for it.

"Megan. Out. Now." Coach Macintyre said, getting loud at every word.

"But." Megan stuttered out.

"OUT" Coach Macintyre screamed, letting out her anger. Megan squeaked and started crying before running out of the gym. I stood up, holding tightly onto my clawed arm.

"Damn. Hope I don't get infected with bitchitus" I said, trying to calm the air. Laughs erupted as Coach Macintyre smiled at me.

"Only you Max"

**Author Note:**

**Okay. That was a little long. And weird. Sorry. **

**Someone tell me how long chapters are supposed to be? Thanks!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tell me what you think! **

**Fang SHOULD be in the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note:**

**Ahhhh! Thanks for all the reviews(?)! And all the positive feedback. **

**I'll shut up before I start blabbing. Sorry that I haven't updated in a few days, Like Max, I was busy with my own cheerleading. **

**Without further ado, **

**Apartment Twenty Three**

**Chapter Two**

**Max P.O.V.**

Sweat rolled down my face as I landed into the final pose. My left hand out in front of me, my right hand on my hip, and my head leaned up toward the sky.

"And… cut!" Coach Macintyre dragged out and I let myself slump forward so my hands were on my knees, taking in deep breaths before I pushed myself upright again.

"You alright sweetie?" Coach asked, rubbing my shoulder a little. I nodded, huffing in breathe like a fat person who just ran a mile for a Twinkie.

"Great job." She said, passing her soft smile onto me before calling everyone into a circle. We went through the ritual of patting everyone's back and going in for a group fist pump.

"Okay!" Coach said, clapping her hands together, bringing everyone to attention.

"Does anyone have anything to say? Things you think we need to work on?" She finished, pulling out her clipboard and a pencil. She scanned the room before I sighed and stepped up.

"Me." I said with extra energy than I had before. Coach Macintyre made a motion with her hands that said the-floor-is-yours before backing out of the circle. I hopped up onto a stack of rough blue mats, so everyone could see me. Hey! I'm not short, just latitudly challenged.

"What are you AFRAID of? Passing out? You'll live. Not being able to breathe? You can when you're done! Feeling the pain? It'll eventually go away. Not being strong enough to finish? You'll find the strength in the end. Are you afraid of competition? YOU are YOUR biggest opponent. Whatever it is, DON'T be afraid to get out there and compete. Because as soon as you cross that finish line, you SHOULD know you have nothing left. Be FEARLESS from START to FINISH" I said, raising my voice so it boomed around the gym. Coach Macintyre smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen as the gym exploded into applause and whistles. I jumped down and stuck my hand in the middle for the last time for the night.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry. I'm really such a lady. I wear the blue and green but my name is ORANGE baby" The team chanted as one as our hands flew to the ceiling.

This is OUR year.

**THIS IS A LINE. TIME SKIP.**

"Bye Max!" A few girls shouted as I walked out of the gym door. I turned and waved before starting to walk down the hill that leads up to the gym. Sure, I got a ride here. But a ride home? No chance. My brother is such a lazy mofo. I had changed out of my cheer practice get up into a pair of baggy sweatpants, a black short sleeve shirt, and I changed my high pony tail into a messy bun. A completely different person.

You see, no one can find out that I cheer. It would change everything. There's so many stereotypes it'd basically kill my rep and leave me alone. You see, my friends think cheerleading is full of snobby bitches, when really, it isn't. Kinda pisses me off, but I'll go to the end of this earth to hide this secret from everyone.

I pushed my bag straps higher up on my shoulders and continued to make my way to my dad's apartment. A while ago, My parents, Val and Jeb, got in a big fight and got divorced. So every weekend I go stay with my dad, while my mom gets me during the week. Kind of sucks but you get what you get.

I turned to my right onto Sycamore Lane and started toward a brick apartment building. A moving van caught my attention as I neared the front of the building. A teenage guy about my age was carrying a box, his muscle on his arms showing on the outside of his black wife-beater tank-top. He was covered from head to toe in the color black. Including his eyes. I pulled the rusty old screen door open, which lead to stairs and an elevator. Those magically tools brought you toward resident apartments.

His eyes met my brown ones as he walked carefully through the door frame. His lip turned up into smile as he mumbled a soft thank you. His voice surprised me. Low mixed with a few sexy sprinkles.

Cough. I mean, please erase that sentence from your little minds.

I followed him up the stairs, flight after flight. He looked back at me and chuckled.

"Stalking me?" He said in his soft voice. And I blushed and shook my head back and forth.

"No. No. I promise" I said with a laugh. God, I am so awkward. Please shoot me now.

"So, where you headed?" I asked, following him to the 4th landing, my dad's floor.

"Apartment Twenty Three" I burst out laughing but managed to nod.

"Apartment Twenty Two" I pointed to myself, and moved to stand in front of my doors. He chuckled before moving behind me.

"So.. I'll see you around..?" I dragged out, waiting.

"Fang. Call me Fang" He said, sticking out a pale hand.

"Max" I said, shaking his hand. He waved a little before turning away.

Damn.

Damnnn.

**A/n:**

**This chapter is so random. Sorry. **

**Tell me what you think?**

**Thanks!**

**-Zena'sSilentSerenity **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. Don't kill me! LOL**

**Anyway, I've been busy with school, homework and cheerleading. **

**Yeah, I do cheerleading. All Star Cheerleading. Ridiculously expensive but ridiculously fun. Google is your friend if you want to know more. But it's basically cheerleading with A LOT of competitions all over the world. I've been to Worlds at Disney World about 4-5 times. **

**Plus I've been almost dying from the flu. Ick right? LOL **

**Okay. I'll shut up! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Without Further Ado, **

**Apartment Twenty Three**

**Max P.O.V.**

I pushed the door to my dad's apartment open and slide through the crack, making sure to close the door behind me. I let my bag slide to the ground and kicked off my shoes before padding into the brightly lit living room.

"Sup dad?" I said, flopping down onto the white leather couch beside him.

"Hey Max" He said with a smile, giving my hug. I peeled him off of me slowly and moved about an inch away. Did I say how much I hate hugs? No? Well I do. A lot. He chuckled as I kicked my feet up on the coffee table. My dad, Jeb, isn't the best dad in the world, but he isn't the worst. I get most of my looks from him except for the tan; my dad is such a pale cracker.

"So how was cheerleading?" He asked softly. He knew I didn't want anyone to know about it, so he rarely ever talked about it. Praise the lord.

"It was alright. Got in a fight with a bit...I mean girl. But everything's cool" He nodded and shrugged off my almost cuss. He teaches high school students science, he's used to it. I smiled and leaned back against the couch as the doorbell rang. My dad started to get up but I beat him to it.

"Gotta be faster pops" I said with a wink. He rolled his eyes before opening his newspaper. I stretched before opening the door and looking out. The tugging on the edge of my pants brought my gaze downward.

"Hi!" A little girl about the age of six, with pretty blonde hair and blue eyes said, with a big smile that showed dimples. Adorable. I bent down on my knees to her level.

"Hi. Where's your mommy sweetie?" I asked as she ran a finger through my hair. She giggled and pointed next door at Apartment Twenty Three.

"Mommy said I could come say Hi. Do you wanna play with me?" She said, giving me puppy dog eyes. Hey, why not? Not like I have anything better to do.

"Sure. Just give me a second" She nodded and I motioned for her to come in. She bounced up and down on her heels as I slide my feet back into my shoes.

"I'm going out Dad. Be back soon" I called out and he made a sound like sounded like okay. Patting my pocket to make sure my phone was in it, I ushered the little girl outside and closed the door behind us.

"I'm Angel" The little girl said, grabbing onto my hand.

"I'm Max" She smiled and pulled the door open to Apartment Twenty Three.

"Mommy! I made a friend!" The little girl yelled out and a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes just like Angel's appeared from the kitchen.

"Hi there. I'm Clara" She said with a smile and stuck her hand out.

"Max Ride." I said, shaking her hand.

"Make yourself at home" She said, waving her hand around the apartment that looked a lot like my dad's except it was a little bit bigger. I nodded and she disappeared into the kitchen again. Angel grabbed my hand and tugged me inside the apartment into a little bedroom. It was pink with little silver splashed on the wall. She had a few pictures along with posters hanging up on the walls. Regular little girl stuff, except for one poster that caught my eye hanging on the left wall. It was a cheer poster. A Stingrays poster. My team's poster from last year. Rays was printed across the top in blue and green letters and our team was below, with me front and center. Angel caught my gaze and noticed what I was staring at.

"That's you" She said with a giggle, pointing at me on the poster and I nodded before blushing.

"I wanna be a cheerleader. But mommy says it's too much money." Angel said with a sniffle and wiped at her eye.

"Hey. Hey! Don't cry. How about I teach you some cheers, but you have to promise to keep it a secret" I said with a wink, putting a finger over my lips. She squealed before slapping a hand over her mouth, nodded and started jumping up and down.

"C'mon then. Let's go outside" I took her hand and we left the way we came, walking down the hall to the stairs.

"Race ya!" Angel screamed, taking off the stairs. I laughed, picking up the pace as we both ran down the stairs. Her toe touched the bottom just as mine did. I brought her out to the front lawn and placed her right in front of me.

Let the fun begin.

**A/n:**

**Kinda weird. Sorry.**

**Review!**


End file.
